


The One With All The Solangelo

by mistynebula



Category: Friends (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Caught, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, TOW All The Kips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistynebula/pseuds/mistynebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PJO fic based off the Friends Episode 'The One With All the Kips', with Solangelo replacing Mondler, and Jason as Joey</p><p>Basically I watch too much Friends, and breathe too much Nico di Angelo, and this didnt exist so i flet it NEEDED to</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With All The Solangelo

**Author's Note:**

> CHARACTERS AGED UP ONE OR TWO YEARS OF COURSE 
> 
> Implied smut

Nico smiles and climbs into Will's lap, pressing their lips together. It's the middle of the night, but neither of them mind; they're use to sneaking around and the late night rendezvous. They're currently making out behind Cabin 2, as no one ever goes near it. Hera might not be pleased, though.

Will pulls back, and presses his forehead against Nico's, "Hey."

Nico cups his face, "Hey."

They lean in again, and they hear a twig snap behind them. Will jumps, and pushes Nico off his lap, who quickly shadow travels away. Nico reappears on top of Cabin 2, in the shadow of the cow statue cast by the moonlight.

"Will?" he hears Jason whisper below him. Nico peers over the edge of the building. Jason yawns and rubs at his eyes. "What are you doing back here?"

Will scrambles to his feet, "Um, I was just, uh... What are _you_ doing back here, huh?"

"Had a nightmare, thought I'd go for a walk to clear my head, ya know?"

Will's cute little mouth forms a tiny 'O' and he nods. "Yeah, that's what I was doing, too," he says, his eyes darting away.

Jason nods, and heads off towards the beach, "Kay, see ya later. Sleep well."

"Yeah, you too."

After he's gone, Nico shadow travels back down, and takes Will's hands in his.

"I'm really starting to hate sneaking around like this," Will says.

Nico swallows, and Will places his hand on his cheek. "I know, I'm just not ready to be out yet."

Will places a kiss on Nico's lips and then smiles, "Okay. What if we go away for a whole weekend? We'd  have no interruptions... and we can be naked the entire time!"

Nico smirks, "All weekend? That's a whole lot of naked."

Will nods, "Yeah, I could say there's a doctor's expo or something and you could say..."

"Oh, a band I really like is playing in Jersey this weekend! I've always wanted to see them!"

"Okay, you know you're _not_ though..."

Nico laughs, "Oh, right."

"It's cool, but anyway..." he trails off, leaning in.

Nico presses his fingers across his lips, "Wait. What about Jason?"

Will looks up and Nico follows his gaze. Across the way they can see Jason laying face first in the sand, and if they listen really hard, they can hear him snoring. Nico shrugs, pulling Will down to resume where they left off.

 

* * *

 

Nico sits down at the breakfast table where Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Will sit. Ever since the Roman's shared with Camp Half-Blood how they don't organize by parent, Chiron has been more lenient with dining tables.

"So, guess what? I'm going to see Fall Out Boy this weekend in Jersey."

Percy takes a bite of his toast. "Woah, that's so weird. Will was just telling us how he was going to this medic thing there this weekend."

Nico sighs, glad that Annabeth isn't around. "Wow, that _is_ weird. It seems like Will's expo could've been anywhere."

Will chuckles, "I don't get to pick _where_ the expo is. Do you want them to think it's a fake expo? It's a real expo."

"Stop saying 'expo'," Leo says around a mouthful of toast.

 

* * *

 

Nico runs into the hotel room and dive-flops the bed, "I can't believe it, we're here!"

The room is small, but very luxurious, with a city view outside the window. An archway leads into the bathroom, and a TV stand sits on a dresser across the foot of the bed.

Will grabs at something on the bed, "Ooooo, chocolate's on the pillows, I love when they do that!"

Nico pulls his jacket off and rolls over to his back. "You should bunk with Hazel. M&Ms _everywhere_."

Will bends down to press a kiss to Nico's lips, and then his neck. Nico sighs contently, and then whines when he pulls away. "I'll be right back," Will says.

He heads off to the bathroom, and Nico curls into the blankets. Will returns, holding a glass.

"We're changing rooms."

Nico turns his head on the pillow to look at him. "What, why?"

Will holds the glass out, and along the rim is a lipsticked mouth print. "If they didn't change the glass, they might not have changed the sheets. How unsanitary is that?"

Nico sighs, "I don't caaareee. It's not like the bed is the only surface in here."

Will turns red, and clears his throat. "I'm just saying it's really... gross."

Nico emerges from his blanket burrito and pulls his jacket off the floor, "Okay. We'll change rooms."

The bellhop brings them and their luggage to another room, and Nico makes a beeline for the bed, flopping down face first again, closing his eyes. He hears Will walking around, before he hears him sigh and ask the bellhop to change rooms again. Nico groans.

 _"Will._ All these rooms are fine. Can you just pick one so I can slee- have a nice weekend with you?"

Will pulls him up and out of the room.

 _It's gonna be a long night,_ he thinks.

 

* * *

 

Nico slashes at a dummy in the training arena, and straw goes everywhere. He pants, and wipes sweat from his forehead.

"Hey, your back!" Jason's voice comes from behind him. Nico turns and sees him walk in, sword in hand, ready for some training. "How was your concert?"

"It was awful, I fought with... other fans the whole time."

Jason grabs a scarecrow from the pile and puts it on a post. "Oh," he says sympathetically. "So your weekend was a total bust?"

Nico shrugs, "No, I got to see Johnny Depp waiting for an elevator."

Will pokes his head in the door with a wary greeting.

Jason lowers his sword, "Hey, you're back, too."

"Yeah, can I talk to Nico for a second?"

Nico sheathes his sword. "Yeah," Jason says. "How was your medic thing?"

Will rolls his eyes. "Awful. I guess _some_ people don't appreciate new-age medicine."

Nico grabs his jacket off a bench. "Maybe it was the kind of medicine that uses needles. No one likes needles, Will."

Will puts his hands on his hips, and gestures outside, "Nico."

 _"Will,"_ Nico mocks.

He follows him outside, dreading what's to come. They stop outside in the blistering sun, which only makes Will look like he's glowing, and Nico's chest aches at the thought of them breaking up.

Will puts his hands in his pockets. "That weekend kinda sucked, huh?" Nico says.

He nods, "Yeah, it did."

Nico looks down at where his shoe kicks up dry dirt. "So, I guess this is over then."  

"What?" Will asks.

"You and me. It had to end sometime."

He hears Will scoff, and looks up to meet his eyes finally. _"Why,_ exactly?"

Nico feels his face heat up, and not just from the sun. "The weekend. We... had a fight?"

Will smiles, "Nico, that's crazy. It was just a little fight."

Nico smiles, too. "So, this isn't over?"

Will covers his mouth with his hands, "Awwww, you are so cuuuteee." Will pulls Nico into his arms, crushing him against his chest. "Of course it's not over. We have a fight and we move past it."

Nico smiles and knots his fingers in the back of Will's shirt, taking in his clover and lemon smell. "Thanks, meet you at Cabin 2 tonight?"

"You know it."

 

* * *

 

“Hey,” Jason calls from the doorway of the infirmary.

Will looks up from Conner Stoll’s broken wrist, “Hey, Jason.”  
  
“I was just in the Big House. The hotel you stayed at called. Said you left a lighter in your room.”  
  
Conner lifts an eyebrow, and opens his mouth to make a quip, but Will quickly tightens the bandage around his wrist, causing him to whimper and fall silent. He can’t believe Nico is smoking behind his back, even after he gave him that long lecture about lung health.   
  
“Yes, that was…  mine.”  
  
“Really? Cuz I figured you hooked up with some girl and _she_ left it there.”  
  
Will curses. “Yeah, that would’ve made more sense,” he mumbles.

Jason leans against the door frame, “I didn’t know you smoked, Will. I’m kind of disappointed, considering you wouldn’t leave Nico alone about it.”  
  
“And me,” Conner chimes in.  
  
“It’s a disgusting habit!” he cuts at Conner. Jason spreads his hands in confusion. _“I’m_ disgusting,” he says.  
  
Jason smirks and shakes his head, heading out with a wave.   
  
Conner rubs his sore wrist, “Does this mean I can have my cigarettes back?”  
  
“No.”

 

* * *

 

Later at the campfire, Will sits between Jason and Leo. Percy and Piper sit off to Jason’s other side along with Annabeth. The girls roast marshmallows and Percy tries to steal them off their sticks without burning himself. Leo roasts them in his palms, becoming a sticky mess, something Will and Jason love to watch.   
  
The three of them look up from Leo’s hands as Nico wanders over to them.  
  
“You’re late,” Will says, resisting the urge to add ‘babe’ or something at the end,  and biting his tongue before he can.  
  
Nico shrugs and sits down next to Leo. “Dude,” Leo says, tossing him a marshmallow, “you smell like smoke.”   
  
Nico’s eyes widen and he looks up at Will in worry, but Will only glares back, unsurprised. Nico gulps and runs his hands through his hair, “Yeah, that’s why I was late. I lost my lighter, so I had to use the radiator in the Big House. It took my whole entire life.”

This makes Will’s eyes widen in surprise, and he casts a nervous glance behind him at Jason. Jason’s eyebrows are furrowed together as he gazes into the campfire confusedly, before he sits up straight again, shaking his head.  
  
 _You’re in big trouble,_ Will mouths to Nico.   
  
_Please,_ Nico smirks _, threaten me with a good time._   
  
Will blushes, and Jason clears his throat beside him. “So, Will, I never asked you how your weekend was. The doctor expo thing?”  
  
“Oh, it was shit.” Jason frowns sympathetically. “Well not all of it. I saw Johnny Depp waiting for an elevator.”   
  
Jason gasps loudly, and Will looks around confused. Nico looks up from the black marshmallow in Leo’s hands, his face pale and his eyes wide.   
  
“Wha-?” Will starts.  
  
Jason points frantically at the two of them with one hand with his other over his mouth. “Oh! Oh!”   
  
Will and Nico squeak and jump up at the same time and grab Jason by the arms, Will throwing a hand over Jason’s own hand over his mouth, keeping him quiet.   
  
“Jason, can we talk to you for a second?” Nico says sweetly, as they drag him away.   
  
The whole camp has fallen silent, and their friends exchange confused glances. Will and Nico drag him behind the climbing wall (which does not have lava falling down it at the moment, thank gods) kicking and screaming beneath his own and Will’s hands. Jason breaks free and falls to the ground, and Will and Nico block his escape back to the campfire.   
  
Jason looks up at them from where he’s sat on his butt in the dirt. His mouth is open, and his glasses are tipped sideways on his face.   
  
Nico holds his hands out in front of him, like he’s trying to tame a wild animal. “Yes, okay?” He glances over at Will nervously, and back to Jason. “Yes.”  
  
Jason sputters, _“You?”_ he asks Will, and then turning to Nico again, “And- and you?!”  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Will accuses, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
“You can’t tell _anyone,_ Jason, _please._  No one knows.”  
  
"How? When?"  
  
Nico shrugs, "I dunno, five-six months ago?"  
  
"SIX MONTHS?"  
  
Will waves his hands around, shushing him, "Shhh! The reason we didn't tell anyone is because Nico's not out yet, and we didn't want to make a big deal out of it."   
  
"But it is a big deal!" Jason climbs to his feet and straightens his glasses. "I have to tell someone!"  
  
"NO NO!" Nico cries, and shoves him back down onto his butt by Jason's shoulders. " _Please,_ Jason. We just don't want to tell anyone _promise_ you won't tell," he pleads.   
  
Jason looks between Will and Nico's desperate faces before sighing, "Alright."   
  
Nico jumps up happily, and ruffles Jason's hair, like he always does to Nico. Will smiles and helps him up.   
  
“I just can’t believe this,” Jason says. Will looks over at Nico, like he can't believe his luck either. “I mean it’s _great,_ but-”   
  
Nico smiles, and reaches out to Will. Will takes his hand and pulls him into his arms. “It _is_ great, isn’t it?” he says, pressing his lips to Nico’s. Nico slides his fingers through Will’s hair, and Will tightens his arms around his back.   
  
“Ugh, I don’t wanna see _that!”_ Jason yells.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe ill write more of this, if it becomes high demand. this was really just to get it out of my system.
> 
> Im writing a canon continuation of PJO called The Crown Of Ghosts, go check it out :)


End file.
